


Call Me Jared

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Bodyguard, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Jared, Protective Jensen, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: Jensen is a famous rock star who hires Jared on as his new bodyguard.  Jensen doesn’t understand why everyone seems to be making a big deal out of the fact that Jared is an omega.





	Call Me Jared

The thing about Jared, is that Jensen has been in love with him since the beginning. 

Well, in lust, at any rate. The love part is still pending, but Jensen is hopeful.

He’d seen a picture of Jared – a headshot, profile pic – included in his application when Jensen was considering hires and Jensen had noticed right away how beautiful Jared was, but that wasn’t why Jensen called him in for an interview. Until the last election Jared had worked on the security team for the daughter of the president and if he could hack the White House, Jensen figured he’d be more than capable of fending off a few errant fangirls.

He’d held four interviews (well, his team had – Jensen and his manager, agent, assistant and housekeeper) to fill the position as his new personal bodyguard, and the second Jared walked through the door, interview number three, Jensen was sold. If Jensen had thought Jared’s _picture_ was beautiful, that had nothing on his physical presence. The flush of his cheeks as he shook Jensen’s hand, the way his carefully styled hair fell slightly across his eyes before he pushed it back, the brilliance of his eyes, his smile, his _dimples_. The way his broad (holy shit) shoulders tapered down into thin, inviting hips and the way he was tall (taller than Jensen – just enough to be hot as all Hell, but not so much it would be awkward) and the way he smelled.

 _Fuck_ , the way he smelled. It was cologne, coffee and pastrami on rye, soap in the background and – 

And okay, sure, Jensen embodies his fair of cliche. He’s the typical rock star, works hard, plays harder and fucks the groupies every chance he gets. But he doesn’t screw around with co-workers. Managers, bandmates, record execs and _especially_ bodyguards – they’ve always been a complete non-starter for him. But one glance at Jared, one touch, one _smell_? Yeah, Jensen knew right then he was fucked.

***

”No,” Matt says, the second Jared leaves the room. Matt, his housekeeper, who Jensen sort of feels has the most say aside from him. He’s the one who’ll have to deal with Jared nearly as much as he does. Of course in this case, Matt is an idiot.

“Yes,” Felicia counters, smiling smugly and crossing her arms over her chest. Assistant. She thinks her say is final and while Jensen hates to stoke her ego, she’s right on this one.

Jensen vaguely registers there are two more votes for no before he speaks up.

It’s important, at this point in the narrative, to note that Jared is an Omega. Not if you ask Jared, of course, so don’t ever do that but Jensen feels that it’s important. He’s an alpha. He’s an A-list rockstar, worshipped and emulated and the recipient of flung panties the world over. He’s not bragging, he’s not trying to imply that he’s better than anyone else, least of all Jared, but he gets noticed. People love him, keep track of him. They care who he fucks and what he wears and what he eats for lunch, for fuck’s sake and they expect certain things of him. Of course they care that Jared’s an omega.

And his team is well aware of that.

“Yes. He’s hired. Mark, send him the acceptance package.”

“Again, no. Jensen you can’t hire him.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Um... because he’s an omega?”

See? Important.

Jensen scoffs. “So he’s not capable of protecting an alpha? And here I thought you were ‘enlightened’.”

“No,” Matt answers instead of Mark, rolling his eyes. “That’s not the issue. We all know an omega can protect your fancy little alpha ass just fine, it’s just...”

“It’s just you’re more likely to fuck him,” Felicia butts in. “Which, after seeing him? I’m totally on board with!”

“I’m not gonna fuck him,” Jensen lies. “I just think he’ll fit in here well.”

“You fucked the last one,” Matt points out. “And she was a beta. No way you’re keeping your hands off this omega when we all saw how you looked at him.”

“I didn’t fuck the last one!” Jensen protests. He doesn’t know why nobody believes him. He hadn’t even been remotely interested in her, not until after the girl quit, anyway. Man, that had been some weekend. “Anyway, if I promise to behave, can we hire him?”

“No,” is the response, in triplicate.

Thankfully, Felicia has his back, because two days later Jared shows up to the house with a serious expression, suitcase in tow.

***

The thing about Jared is that he’s absolutely brutal in his bluntness,

Jensen barely gets half-way through his first attempt to get Jared into his bed (granted it had just been vacated by a guy who Jensen swears was hotter last night) when Jared cuts him off.

“Never going to happen,” Jared casually informs him

“Oh, come on,” Jensen tries, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and shifting the covers to make a space for Jared. “You’ll love it, I promise.”

“I mean it,” Jared says, eyes a little harder. “You and I will never happen, so if that’s why you hired me, you can consider this my resignation."

Jensen frowns. Of course it isn’t. He opens his mouth to tell Jared so but Jared just rolls his eyes and turns in the doorway and heads down the hall, leaving Jensen to get up.

“I’ve got references!” Jensen shouts, to Jared’s retreating back. Which, granted, might not be the best thing to say to convince Jared to spend forever with him. Jared ignores him and Jensen shrugs, rolls out of bed and stumbles into the shower.

***

The thing about Jared is that he makes Jensen not give a shit what other people think. 

He’d hired him on the spot, told his crew to go screw themselves and promptly set to drooling over Jared Padalecki’s ass every chance he got. 

People look at them a little funny, an alpha hiring an omega on as his head of security and personal bodyguard. Not that Jensen bothers to comment much beyond the obligatory “Mr. Padalecki has been performing admirably” and “I couldn’t ask for a more skilled and dedicated protector”. His fans seem to be on the fence about it – some of them pleasantly surprised at the unconventional choice, others not entirely politely questioning an omega’s ability to do a traditionally alpha job. Much to his publicist’s chagrin, Jensen doesn’t much care what people think, smitten as he is with the way Jared handles both the job and his image. 

And he doesn’t give a single shit every time people in the press or anonymous dickbags online say that an omega is too weak to protect someone or that Jensen’s a pussy for hiding behind Jared’s skirt. Jensen doesn’t cared that people think Jared only got the job because he put out (although Jared cares, he cares _a lot_ and Jensen catches all Holy Hell for it on occasion, even though it’s not his fault) and he keeps his promise to his team about behaving.

Okay, that’s not true. He doesn’t actually do such a good job behaving, not that anyone expects him to. Not that he _mis_ behaves, either. He’s sometimes a little over the top, sure, a little overt with his flirting, obvious in his appraisal, but he tries not to be too crude in his propositions since first time didn’t go so well. 

And if he happens to ask Jared out on a date an average of 3 times a day, his team is happy to ignore it, so long as Jared says no.

”So,” Jensen starts, Jared at his side. They’re at some Hollywood party, Jared’s eyes scanning the room back and forth, always looking out for a threat. Not that there are any, not here. Jensen makes a point of checking out a few people that might make willing companions for the night. “Lots of choices.” It’s the first time he’s mentioned to Jared that he might go home with someone and he’s sort of hoping... Hell, he doesn’t know. That Jared might tell him not to, even though that’s crazy.

“Hmm,” Jared answers, not looking at Jensen. Eyes still tracking back and forth. It’s clearly a dismissal. Damn. If Jensen was a little smarter, he might actually give up one of these days. “The girl over there with the blonde hair looks like a good choice.”

So, Jensen takes her home and she is indeed a good choice, but it doesn’t take any of the sting out of Jared’s rejection. Nor do the half dozen others since then. And none of it is as satisfying as it used to be, because despite not caring what anyone else thinks, Jensen finds that the thing about Jared, is he makes Jensen care very much what _Jared_ thinks.

***

The thing about Jared is that him and Jensen actually get along pretty well. Every once in a while, if they both have a night off or if they happen to be up for breakfast at the same time, they’ll spend the time together. Nothing official, they don’t make plans, but if they’re both wandering the house on a Tuesday night and wind up in front of the Playstation, and one game turns into two turns into an extra-large pizza and a twelve pack, well hey. 

When they’re not being ‘Jensen Ackles and Jensen Ackles’ bodyguard’ turns out they’re almost friends.

***

The thing about Jared, is that sometimes Jensen thinks he’s doing it on purpose.

Teasing him, leading him on. Being deliberately obtuse.

He’s sure one moment – one hundred percent, sell his soul _certain_ that Jared is into him right back but he’s holding off out of some misguided sense of impropriety. Sure, Jensen had shared that same sense until he’d met Jared, but then _he’d met Jared_ and now all those rules don’t matter anymore.

One moment Jared will smile at him just so or Jensen will catch him looking, while Jensen pretends to be reading. One moment Jensen sees Jared clench his teeth when Jensen takes somebody home or give one of his dates the stink-eye if they’re still around the next morning. One moment Jared is sitting a little to close to him on the couch when they’re blearily chugging down their coffee way too early in the morning or he’ll hesitate, get this look on his face like he’s going to say ‘yes’ this time when Jensen asks out for dinner.

One moment Jensen’s convinced. 

But the next, Jared is casual and closed off and as immune to Jensen’s charms as ever. Completely professional, like he doesn’t even care that they’d make the most beautiful babies ever.

It’s fucking infuriating.

If he keeps this up much longer, Jensen’s going to start thinking he’s really _not_ interested.

***

“Which is crazy, right?” he laments to Felicia one morning over breakfast. He’s hung over as shit, still smelling like the beta he’d had last night and thanking the good lord that Jared has the day off. “I mean, of course he wants me. He’s just playing hard to get.”

Felicia rolls her eyes. “You know, despite what your warped, narcissistic mind tells you, not everyone is into you, sweetie.”

“The Hell you say!” Jensen manages to joke, pushing some eggs around on his plate. He sobers then. “But seriously. I like him.”

“You like everybody.”

Of course, she thinks he just wants to fuck Jared. Which is true enough, but there’s more to it. He’s had months of Jared’s company over lunches and late night video games, the occasional afternoon Netflix fest when Jensen has the entire day off. Months of Jared’s infectious laugh and his take-no-shit attitude and his sense of humour and his unique point of view. Months of Jared lingering, always there, pushing close to Jensen in a crowd, hand on Jensen’s arm or stepping in front of him, pressing his back right up against Jensen’s front to keep him guarded. 

Months of Jared ‘casually’ brushing up against him to grab his coffee in the morning, ‘accidentally’ dropping his keys right in front of Jensen when they leave the house. Months of Jared working out in front of him and wandering out for a midnight snack in his boxer shorts.

Yeah, Jared is definitely doing it on purpose.

***

The thing about Jared is that he makes Jensen stupid.

So stupid that he thinks maybe what Jared needs to come around is an overly manly display of intent and affection.

Jensen’s never been one to show off his alpha, finds those knot-head types tired and pitiful, like they’re trying to make up for something, but maybe Jared’s into that. Maybe the reason Jared hasn’t come around yet is that is that Jensen has been too laid back about it, hasn’t proven to Jared exactly what he’ll do to make him happy, hasn’t... puffed up enough.

Like they’re penguins. 

Yes, he’s aware it’s a stupid-ass plan, but he’s desperate at this point, so he puts it into practice the first chance he gets.

***

The thing about Jared is he’s good at his job, so Jensen doesn’t get chance for a few more weeks.

Oh, there are little things. Some of the anonymous comments are coming in person here and there and when they hear something that Jensen doesn’t like he always bristles, stands a little straighter, half a step in front of Jared. As if he can shield Jared from the hurt that Jensen can see in his eyes each and every time. But there are very few up-close or physical threats beyond a few fans trying to jump the velvet rope after a show.

When Jensen finally does get his chance to show off, though, he jumps on it and he smiles to himself afterward, on the way out of the night club as he shushes his dazed bodyguard with gentle strokes of his thumb over Jared’s ribs, where his arm is wrapped around him supporting his weight.

“Don’t,” Jared protests, as Jensen hauls him across the street, gently placing him in the back seat of the limo, climbing in behind him. “I don’t need your help.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and kisses the top of Jared’s head. Jared’s probably right; he’ll be fine, given a minute and his pride has to be smarting worse than his face, being unnecessarily rescued by the person he was supposed to be protecting. And okay, Jensen’s plan to act like an overbearing, douchebag alpha? Yeah, the high of showing off and staking his claim is quickly starting to fade and he was right in the first place – this was a horrible idea.

It’s not even him, not really and Jared’s clearly not falling for it.

“Yes, you do,” he answers, even though it’s not true. 

“I...” Jared starts, flails and coughs because he really did take a pretty good shot to the kisser. He finally settles, next to Jensen but still protesting. “I saved your life. I could have walked to the friggin’ car ”

Which is not entirely true, either. The saving Jensen’s life thing. It was more realistically ‘saving his fingers from a Sharpie smudge’. He’d managed to step in front of a particularly enthusiastic fan, take the brunt of the guitar the guy was swinging around, looking for Jensen to sign.

Not altogether heroic, but the guy _was_ pretty huge. And pretty drunk. If he’d gotten to Jensen it could have gone either way, so all in all, Jensen’s choosing to see it as a great display of strength and bravery on Jared’s part.

Besides, if Jared hadn’t gotten hurt, Jensen wouldn’t have been able put his plan into action, smack the drunken fan flat on his ass and warn everyone in the vicinity to “ _Back the hell off!_ ”. He wouldn’t have been able to scoop Jared up and gently wipe away the smear of blood above his eye, brush his thumb over Jared’s swelling lip and carry him from the bar. He wouldn’t have been able to show off how strong and protective and caring he is. And Jensen likes to show off, especially in front of Jared.

“I’m not impressed,” Jared scowls, shaking his head, clearing it.

Jensen laughs. Well, that’s slightly disappointing and he feels kind of guilty, sure, but Jared really does look adorable, especially when he’s pissed off and pouting. He’s found an ice pack in the limo cooler and he’s holding it to his head as he winces and tongues at his split lip. And he’s not impressed.

“What was I supposed to do, Jared?” Jensen asks lightly, tapping on the glass so the driver heads them home. “Let that guy keep beating on you? Start on me next?”

“You know he wasn’t going to,” Jared says and yes, Jensen does know that. Should he have waited for a more appropriate time to flex? Sure. But Jared got _hurt_ , damnit and that kind of forced Jensen’s hand. “He was a fan, harmless. He got a little enthusiastic, but he dropped the guitar as soon as it hit me and his face... he was sorry. It was an accident. You didn’t have to slam the poor guy down, scare the whole club shitless and drag me out of there like some kind of caveman.”

“Jared...”

“You’re an alpha, I get it, but I’m not weak.”

“I know you’re not.”

“I’m supposed to take care of you, not the other way around. That’s my job.”

“I know it is.”

“And you made me look like...” Jared trails of on a frustrated sigh, closes his eyes and shakes his head. 

“You got hurt,” Jensen explains, because it’s all the explanation he has. “You got hurt and I had to get you out of there.”

 

“No you didn’t.” Jared’s words are cold and Jensen’s chest tightens. “I’m not your responsibility, you’re mine.”

The limo pulls up to Jensen’s house and Jared doesn’t wait for him, gets out and lets himself in, goes straight to his rooms, closing the door behind him when he hears Jensen come inside.

Well, fuck. That went well. 

*** 

The thing about Jared is that he’s a bitch to win over, once you get on his bad side.

Not that he was ever really warm and fuzzy, but his shoulder gets significantly colder in the few subsequent weeks. He’s all “No, sir,” and “Yes, sir,” and “Stand behind me, sir,” and he doesn’t so much as smile in Jensen’s direction once. Jensen hasn’t seen a video game and pizza night in almost a month.

Of course, Jensen gets it. In the couple of days following the incident in the club the press had gone nuts. Some accused Jared of not being able to do his job and needing his alpha to step in and protect him, others (rightly) accused Jensen of the type of overreaction typical of an alpha in woo.

They all agreed on one thing, though – that Jensen and Jared are sleeping together.

“Come on,” Jensen starts, two weeks later when a little bit of the harsher buzz has died down. It’s a page 7 article this time, just a blurb in the entertainment section where it talks about how Jared effortlessly handled the autograph line at the concert a few days ago, and how Jensen stared at him with hungry eyes from his place on the podium.

There’s even a picture.

Jensen slides his tablet across the table to Jared, nudging Jared’s leg with his foot. 

“Come on,” he says again. “This is a good one.”

Jared skims it.

“It thinks we’re engaged.”

“Like I said,” Jensen smiles. “Good one.”

Jared just rolls his eyes and waits for Jensen to finish his breakfast.

***

He tries gifts – gives Jared flowers, chocolates, a Rolex. Jared keeps them, but doesn’t thaw.

He tries compliments – tells Jared how strong he looks, how competent, how pretty. 

They’re all apropos of nothing and mostly get him scowls, but that last one gets a small smile. Jensen hopes, but it’s soon gone and he’s left once again floundering.

He tries making a fool of himself.

He gets down on his knees during a show and catches Jared’s eye where he’s standing in the wing when the band plays “Please be mine”.

Jared’s birthday comes a few days later and he wakes him up at 5am. Jared’s off that day, but Jensen wants to catch him before he leaves the house, so. He’s dressed up like Elvis – hey, there’s no accounting for taste, but he’s Jared’s favourite – and he serenades him with the breakfast in bed that Jensen cooked himself.

Eggos and OJ, but. It’s the thought and all that.

Except apparently it’s not, because Jared eats his breakfast but doesn’t say boo about Jensen’s rendition of “Treat Me Nice”.

A week after that and the band is out way too late (and way too drunk) hamming it up at a strip club in Vegas. Jensen takes to the stage and takes it all (well, almost all) off and gives his taciturn bodyguard the striptease of a lifetime. Lap dance and all.

That one ends up on ET the next day and Jensen suspects he will never live it down. And Jared is pissier than ever.

Jensen doesn’t understand why – he enjoyed himself. Jensen felt it.

***

“Have you tried not fucking other people?”

Jensen looks at Felicia like she’s grown a second head.

“That’s a little extreme, don’t you think?”

“You know,” she answers, shaking her head. “I’m starting to think I’m on his side.”

The idea festers, despite how ridiculous Jensen thinks it is.

Could it be that simple? If he stopped banging other people, would he be able to bang Jared?

***

The thing about Jared is that he makes Jensen stupid. So stupid, in fact, that just a few short days after things start to get back to normal between them he completely forgets that Jared doesn’t seem to be impressed by his domineering, overly protective side and he does the same damn thing that riled Jared up in the first place, only worse.

In his defence, he isn’t even thinking about what Jared might feel. He just sees what he sees and kind of... reacts. And okay, yeah, he’s aware that’s not really a good defence.

They’re backstage after a show, the band is schmoozing, shaking hands and singing autographs with the lucky and the important and Jensen is just a few moves away from locking down a threesome with a couple of smokin’ hot ladies who are currently partaking of Jensen’s $2,800 bottle of whiskey.

One of them is an alpha, but hey. Jensen’s been known to dabble.

And that’s when he hears it.

Just a couple of meters away against the far wall, is Jared. He’s standing next to two alphas, not nearly as tall as him, but very clearly bigger and they’re poking their fingers into his chest and laughing and shoving at his shoulders.

He’s standing strong through it all, unbothered and doing his best to ignore them and he’s making every effort to look like he doesn’t need any help. There’s a very good chance that he doesn’t, that he has it all under control, but it’s two against one and Jared’s default is to protect Jensen, not himself, and they touched Jared. 

They _touched_ him, laid their dirty, stinking hands on him. On purpose. In malice. And Jared’s obviously a bigger man than Jensen is, because Jensen can’t help but react. He bristles, immediately but stays where is, for the moment.

“What are _you_ gonna do, huh?” one of them asks. “If Ackles ever actually got in trouble, you think a little bitch like you would be able to help him?”

Jared’s jaw ticks. Jensen knows nobody else even notices, but he’s on edge. One of the girls titters at Jensen’s side but he ignores her.

“Nah, course he wouldn’t,” the second alpha says, leering. “Everyone knows he can’t do shit. Only reason he was hired is ‘cause he bends over so pretty.” 

The first one snorts.

“Oh, I’ll just bet. Want to bend over for us, sweet thing?”

And that’s just enough.

Jared is calm and collected as always, letting it all roll off his back while he stands with his feet apart and his hands at his side, half on eye on Jensen while still scanning the room. These two have been dismissed, not a threat to his charge.

Jensen, however, sees things a little differently.

He’s standing between Jared and the alphas in a heartbeat.

“Back the fuck off,” Jensen growls, low, so low that it’s almost inaudible.

“Jensen, I got this,” he vaguely hears from Jared behind him, feels Jared’s hand on his ribs, trying, ineffectually to push him off to the side. Jensen stubbornly stays put. “Jensen!”

“See?” alpha two laughs. “Only for show. Only good for one thing.”

“You need to leave,” Jensen says. Because if they don’t, things are going to get ugly.

“And if we don’t?” Alpha two again. Fucking asswipe. 

“Then, I – “ Jared starts, but Jensen interrupts.

By punching alpha two square in the face.

Alpha one laughs and Jensen takes a step toward him, but he backs off, yanking on his friend’s arm and they’re promptly surrounded and escorted out by security.

“Think there’s some ice somewhere?” Jensen asks, turning to offer Jared a hesitant smile. His hand fucking smarts.

Jared doesn’t answer. He manages to ignore Jensen for the remainder of the evening.

When they get home that night, it’s... weird.

They don’t talk about it, it’s all kinds of tense and Jensen knows Jared’s pissed, but he’s being stupidly cordial. He says ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ and passes the ketchup for their late night fries and he won’t meet Jensen’s eyes.

“Jared, come on, man,” Jensen starts, across the kitchen table. “Don’t get all... defensive about this. I didn’t mean-“

“You didn’t mean what? “ Jared snaps. “That you felt the need to prove all those douchebags right _again_? Prove that I can’t do my job and the only reason you keep me around is... is...”

“Jared, you’re giving me too much credit,” Jensen says, shaking his head and inching his chair a little closer. “I wasn’t trying to prove anything to anyone.”

“You’re so full of shit.”

Jensen takes the time to think about that before he answers. And Jared’s not wrong.

“Okay, you’re right. I’ve always been trying to prove something. To you.” And maybe a little bit, yes, to everyone else in the world. Just because Jared won’t admit it yet, doesn’t mean Jared isn’t his.

“Well, you suck at it.”

Jensen almost smiles then, because Jared sounds so petulant that it’s encouraging.

“Hey, come on,” Jensen cajoles, kicking Jared’s foot under the table and quirking a grin. “When are you gonna do us both a favour and just go out with me? We could cut all this bullshit right now.”

“Are you...” Jared sputters. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Jensen blinks, confused. “...Not. Not really. What?”

“Those guys tonight,” Jared says, rolling his eyes. “You think they’re the first ones to say that about me?”

Jensen knows they’re not.

“What does that have to do with going on a date with me?”

“It has _everything_ to do with it! Damnit, Jensen... People think you hired me because I’m bending over! And every time you step in front of me, every time you say something, every time you _stand up_ for me – it gets worse.”

“Jared...”

“If you don’t think I can do the job, fine. Fire me. But if you think I can, then _let me_.”

Jensen considers, for a moment, Jared’s position before he answers. He knows Jared’s not going to like it.

“It’s not that easy.”

“Why not?”

“I’m an alpha,” Jensen starts and he waves Jared off when Jared immediately opens his mouth to protest. “I know, I know. ‘That doesn’t mean anything’. Except it does, but you don’t get it because you’re not. An Alpha. And you’re not less for it and I’m not either. We’re just... different.

“I like you, Jared. I want to date you. I want you to be mine. And when I see you in trouble, all I can think is – is I want to keep you safe. Please, don’t punish me for that.”

Jared takes his time, almost a minute swirling a fry in some ketchup.

“Right now, it’s just talk, most people can dismiss it. But if it’s... if it’s real? If they’re right? I can’t confirm it for them, Jensen,” Jared eventually, quietly admits. “I like you, too. I do, but I can’t give them the satisfaction of knowing once and for all that I’m... that I’m your bitch. It’ll be _all_ I hear about.”

“But...” Jensen baulks. “But you’re _not_. Not even a little. I mean – come on, Jared. Look at us real close and tell me who’s the bitch.”

Jared cracks a smile at that and gives a little when Jensen leans into him slightly.

“Seriously, what can I do? All these bullshit protests you’ve cooked up in your head as reasonable, what can I do about it? How can I win you over?”

Jared snorts and stands, tosses his empty plate on top of Jensen’s half-full one.

“You can stop calling it ‘bullshit’, for starters,” he grumbles, as he heads up to his rooms.

***

The thing about Jared, is that sometimes he has a point.

He understands. More than most people, Jensen gets being seen in a way that’s not entirely accurate. The difference is, Jensen’s long since stopped caring, but Jared still very much wants to prove them wrong.

“So, here’s the thing,” Jared tells him a few days later, over breakfast in bed. Well, Jared’s in bed, Jensen’s sitting at Jared’s desk and they’re both eating the pancakes and scrambled eggs that Jensen made. Jared’s favourites. Because Jared deserves a little pampering. They’re pretty good, actually. See? He’d make an awesome boyfriend. “You tell me I’m not an alpha, so I don’t get it – how you feel, how you react.”

“Uh...” Jensen doesn’t really want to talk about it again, considering how well it didn’t go last time. “I didn’t really mean...”

“Well, you were right. And by the same token, I’m omega. And you don’t get it. I have to work harder, do better, be _more_. I have to work twice as hard for half the respect.”

“So, how do we fix that?” Jensen asks and when Jared just glares at him, Jensen goes on. “No, for real. How do we fix that? How do we get people to treat you the same way they treat me?”

“We don’t,” Jared says softly, shaking his head. “They’ll all look down on me no matter what. If we get together, you’ll get the high fives and the pats on the back and the ‘way to bag that pretty bitch!’ and I’ll get the snickers and the whispers and people confirming their assumptions about how I earned my job. That’s just how it is and that’s what you don’t get. And believe it or not, the fact you don’t get it, is what attracts me to you.”

“Well, not the only thing, right? I mean, my devastatingly good looks have a lot to do with it too, don’t they?”

Jared rolls his eyes and says, “Your giant ego doesn’t need any more stoking, jackass.”

“If you think my ego’s giant...” Jensen says, waggling his eyebrows. Cheesy, yeah, but he knows Jared secretly loves it.

“You are not helping yourself.”

“Would it help if I stopped fucking other people?” he asks, in complete earnest. Because while he still doesn’t think it’s necessary, it’s possible Felicia was right.

Jared just glares and Jensen purses his lips, considering. Okay, that one’s on the backburner for now.

“Would it help if I fired you?”

Jared cracks a half-smile and shakes his head.

“Probably. “

***

The thing about Jared, is that he’s stronger than he thinks he is.

Their public perception hasn’t changed much, though interest has waned significantly. People still talk shit, but they do it in much fewer numbers and while Jensen cares just as little as he always did, he’s noticed a vast improvement in Jared’s mood, with respect to the whole thing.

He’s still a little sour when he reads something online, or when someone shouts something to them on the street, but it doesn’t get to him like it once did. Plus, the comments are getting fewer and further between as newer, juicier gossip takes over the tabloids. He still hates the fact that some people look at him the way they do, but Jensen’s learning (slowly) to hold his tongue and let Jared fight his own battles.

Where once he might have stepped in front of Jared, dragged him away from potential trouble or at the very least told the offending party to go fuck themselves, he now merely growls slightly and stands close to Jared, in solidarity.

Nearly six months into Jared working for him, coming up Christmas time and it appears to be paying off. Jared seems more content, less like he’s got something to prove. He’s gotten settled in his role here as Jensen’s bodyguard – even has to step in every now and then to make sure some of the fans keep their distance, and Jensen lets him, these days. It’s what he’s paying him for, after all.

Things don’t bother him quite like they used to, because despite what people say he knows why he got this job and he knows he’s good at it.

What also appears to be paying off (finally!) is Jensen’s relentless pursuit. Jared hasn’t entirely warmed to the idea of a wild, unbridled night (or forever) of hot, hot sex with Jensen, but he is starting to thaw. 

Jensen still asks Jared out on a regular basis, but he’s a much better sport about it when Jared always, always tell him ‘no’. Mind you, Jared’s a whole lot nicer about it and he’s more and more regretful every time he does. Jensen knows, he just _knows_ that that ever elusive ‘yes’ he’s been hunting is right around the corner, but it still comes as a huge shock when he finally gets it.

Jensen’s hosting a Christmas party and by his insistence, Jared is there as a guest, rather than a body guard. He won’t need one. It’s not a huge party, not one of his hotel ragers with strangers, groupies and obsessed fans. It’s at Jensen’s own house, just some friends and family, a few of the staff. The food is all outsourced and there’s plenty of drink and Van Morrison on the speakers and Jared still keeps a keen eye out, though he’s off the clock and it’s completely unnecessary. 

He introduces Jared to his sisters (who drool) and his grandparents (who coo), his best friend from high school (who looks Jared up and down and smirks at Jensen like a jerk). 

He kisses a few girls under the mistletoe, tries to catch Jared, but he easily slips away. Slaps Jared’s ass a few times and dodges when Jared lunges back.

But they’re both laughing and happy and tipsy by the end of the night, Jared still keeping a careful, teasing distance. Jensen has him one moment, Jared laughing and joking and leaning in with Jensen’s hand at the base of his spine – and he doesn’t the next, Jared pulling away when Jensen presses a kiss to his cheek or tries to take his hand.

The night slowly draws to a close – eggnog down to a puddle and dawn peaking over the horizon, the last of the guests stumbling to their limos and taxis. All that’s left is Jensen and Jared and Matt, and Matt’s long since gone to bed. They stand on Jensen’s front steps and watch as the sun slowly shows itself, bathing the sky in pale blues and oranges. 

Jensen tries once more to take Jared’s hand.

This time, Jared lets him.

“Breakfast?” Jensen offers, rolling his shoulder into Jared’s. “I’ll cook.”

Jared lets him.

He makes omelettes this time, with cheese and spinach and hashbrowns on the side, and toast.

They make small talk and he smiles at Jared when they’re done and says, “I want to tell you something.”

Jared lets him.

“I think we could be good together. And I think you think that, too. If I’m wrong I’ll accept that and I’ll give up on you, but I don’t think I am. I know you’re all about being your own person and how it would look and all that, but. You _know_ I didn’t hire you to get into your pants. Hell, I’d have had an easier time if I _didn’t_ give you this job. I don’t want to own you, Jared, I just want to be with you.”

“You know,” Jared tells him, smiling. “I think I believe you.”

Jensen smiles back.

“I want to tell you something else,” he says, standing. He takes Jared’s hand and guides him up as well.

“Oh?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Jared lets him.

It’s a good kiss.

A _really_ good kiss.

He feels Jared get a little weak in the knees and Jensen’s not gonna lie, he maybe swoons a bit.

They steady each other, share another kiss, more equal this time and Jensen’s hands start to roam, slide down Jared’s back and lower. Jared doesn’t jump away, like Jensen expects.

Instead he leans in closer, closes his eyes and whispers, “I want to take you to bed.”

Jensen lets him.

***

Things don’t change all that much between Jensen and Jared. They still spend most of their free time together, most of their work time together and Jensen’s still constantly making passes while Jared stands quietly and rolls his eyes.

Jared’s definitely a lot more affectionate than he was before. Turns out he’s pretty handsy, can’t get enough cuddling and he’s actually incredibly sweet when he lets his guard down and shows that he cares. Jensen’s gone back to slapping Jared’s ass in public and now, at least when Jared’s not on duty, he lets Jensen get away with the occasional kiss, as well.

Oh, and they’re having a _lot_ of sex, though most of that is behind closed doors.

Funny thing is, since the two of them came out and confirmed that they are in fact a couple, things have gotten a lot more positive. Of course, nobody believes them that it’s a very recent thing but the support and love they’re both getting from Jensen’s fans far outweighs the little bit of hate that’s still out there.

Jensen doesn’t want to say ‘I told you so’ or anything.

“I told you so.” Okay, yes he does. “You were all worried about everyone thinking you earn your paycheque on your back and now look.”

“Oh yeah,” Jared agrees, snickering. They’re on the couch with Jared laying flat, feet hanging over the edge and head in Jensen’s lap while they watch an interview Jensen gave E! “They all know I’ve got you by the balls, baby.”

“You love my balls.”

Jared’s smile turns from teasing to remarkably sincere and he looks up at Jensen and says, “I love _you_.”

It’s the first time Jared’s said it. Jensen never has.

“I know,” he shrugs and turns his attention back to the television.

The thing about Jared, is that Jensen has been in love with him since the beginning.

END


End file.
